This is a phase II study of the combination of suramin (a polysulfonated naphthylurea) and hydrocortisone in the treatment of malignant gliomas, recurrent after radiation therapy. Both efficacy and toxicity will be monitored. Tumor volumes are measured on MRI scans to judge radiographic response or progression. Fourteen patients will be treated the first year, followed by 10 more the following year, if at least one partial response is obtain during the first year.